Mandkh Kezkaidrsme Vrn
'''Beki Mandkh Kezkaidrsme Vrn (3753-3810) is a Jelbek noblewoman and politician who served as Wrntusrljikai of Jelbania (3785-3804) and also the Beki regnant of the Vrn Clan. She previously served in the fourth Cabinet as Mnistr of Transport (3783-85). She was the only surviving daughter of Bek Kezkai Kezkaisrmko Vrn. Early Life The Beki was born sometime in the summer of 3753 to her father the reigning Bek Kezkai Kezkaisrmko and his wife Beki Tri Shlajkaisrmko Kez'i. After three of the couple's sons died of various accidents during their teenage years, the Bek began grooming the teenaged Mandkh as his heir. She was inducted into the clan territory councils and learnt much about government. She attended the Nemawar Defence College graduating magna cum laude in 3775 BekiCategory:Jelbek politicians Lady Mandkh ran for the Vrn chieftainship election in 3783, winning narrowly but lost her position after the Judicial Committee declared her election illegal on grounds of misrepresentation. Lady Mandkh refused to accept the court decision and won her Bekiship by armed warfare. She punished her enemies severely with many executions, mutilations and wife redistribution. National politics The Beki was considered a moderate among anti-Heijiwrn nobles and the old Taj appointed her Transport Mnistr. It was from that position she and other allied Beks carried out the coup of November 3785, arresting the aged Yabek Heijiwrn and declaring herself Wrntusrljikai. A ruthless politician and schemer, the Beki quickly built a formidable powerbase for herself. Wrntusrljikai Beki Mandkh spearheaded an ambitious program of restoring the Khanate to the political structure of the early days of the second Khanate - the confederal political system. Yabek Heijiwrn was kidnapped and assassinated under mysterious circumstances in 3787. She elevated her foreign affairs advisor Genzi Genzisrmko Frjsrl to replace Taj Heijiwrn as Yabek. The Beki also handled the western crisis of 3791 which followed anti-tax and anti-establishment protests which had quickly degenerated into anarchy in northern Nemawar and southern Turadrad. She led an army into the area, restoring order and arresting scores of Eilomax linked slavers. Frustrated with her fellow nobles' reluctance to develop and reform the Khanate, the Beki, in cahoots with the Great Jelbek Horde overthrew her own aristocratic government on October 21, 3796. Her new government consisted of many technocrats and some loyalists and undertook vast economic reforms which saw the development of a new form of state sponsored capitalism. Paramount Leader In January 3804 the Beki retired from office after a record 18 years at the helm. She returned home west to her clan territory capital. Laying down the trappings of power did not mean the laying down of actual power. The Beki retained tremendous power with her creatures dominating the government. The Beki nominated tycoon Kezkai du Perche III as her successor. After his death in 3808 she appointed her longtime ally Shmil Kengljy to succeed him. Generalissimo The Beki was appointed Generalissimo of the Great Jelbek Horde in 3705, endowing her with full command of the Great Jelbek Horde. She led an army of 400,000 men west, invading the northern Zardic state of Endiraho The Beki carried out her invasion on a broad front, occupying several settlements in eastern Endiraho and partaking in the conquests of the larger cities like Sebasto and finally Belgae Death The Beki fell at Belgae, leading the XII Armoured Division into the city. She was shot down by a sniper, enraging Jelbeks and leading to the ravaging and burning of great parts of Belgae. She was buried beside her father in a secret location known only to the nobles of the Vrn clan. Her cousin and Justice Minister Emed Genzisrmko Vrn succeeded her as Bek of the Vrn Clan while a quarrelsome triumvrate consisting of Bek Emed, Premier Kengljy and Yabek Francois Salyzr succeeded the Beki in power. Personal Life The Beki never married but is known to have kept a paramour, Jeiri Jnkn (Gerold Jenkins) for much of her adult life. The Artanian adventurer and 'facilitator' was one of her key allies, and confidantes. Gossip mongers claimed that the Beki's favourite little lady-in-waiting Hrne was in fact her daughter by Jnkn. Hrne's son Shlajkai III would base part of his clam to the throne on his descent from the great Beki.